


Violets At Christmas (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Keerawa's dS snippet. <i>Frannie was gorgeous, and not half the ditz she pretended to be. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets At Christmas (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violets at Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193929) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for [audiofemme](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org)'s [a peck on the lips ii](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html).

Download at https://www.box.com/s/d21c0f7d6e84dc930153


End file.
